


You're a Dragon!

by tryslora



Series: First Kiss Meme [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare, F/M, First Kiss, Initiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie is out drinking with the other dragon handlers. Draco just happens to be in the bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Dragon!

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This story was written as a part of the First Kiss meme that was passed around Insanejournal. Characters come from various RPGs and AUs.

She was drunk. That was the first thing Draco noticed, the second being that she was with a large group of people all about the same age as her. Most of them hadn't noticed him, but one's gaze had sharpened as soon as he laid eyes on Draco. Perhaps it was time to go, before trouble started.

Even a year after Voldemort's fall, Draco still found it difficult to go out in public. He usually avoided pubs like this one, but he had planned to meet a friend, and thus, here he was. He suspected he had made the wrong choice.

He leaned back in the booth and sipped his pint, watching her. Katie Bell. Possibly the woman on earth who hated him the most, and with reason, if he were to admit it. She leaned close to the bloke next to her, the two of them whispering, and after a moment, pointing in his direction.

Lovely. She was coming over. This couldn't possibly go well.

He started to slide out of the booth, but she slid in next to him, trapping him as she leaned close. "I _know_ you," she breathed out, leaving Draco in a wash of alcohol. Whiskey, he decided, and a halfway decent one. Someone at her table had good taste, at least. She was intent on his face before she smiled. "You tried to _kill_ me."

"In all fairness," he said dryly, "I was trying to kill Dumbledore. You shouldn't have opened the package." That didn't come out right, or rather, it came out exactly as the truth, but not in a way that boded well for him leaving this pub in one piece if others were listening. With an internal sigh, he added, "I'm quite pleased you survived."

She blinked at him. "Draco," she said.

"Yes," he replied. "Just how much have you had to drink?" One eyebrow tilted up. He was growing vaguely concerned, because this didn't seem quite like the Bell girl he remembered, irritating Gryffindor git that she'd been.

She shrugged. "It's initiation night. We're taming dragons."

He had a sudden bad feeling about this. "And...?"

She grinned. "You're a dragon!"

The kiss was sudden, too quick for him to dodge, and as sloppy as a drunken snog might be. He managed to push her back, her laughter ringing out as the blokes at the other table cheered.

"Fine," he snapped. "Are we done now?"

She pressed her fingertips to her lips, then to his. "Yup."

As she slipped out of the booth again, he figured it was likely a blessing that she wasn't going to remember this the next day. He wondered exactly how much he would have to drink in order to achieve the same effect for himself.


End file.
